


Mine

by ughjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Psychological Horror, Smut, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughjongin/pseuds/ughjongin
Summary: "Are you going to obey me, pet?"





	Mine

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A whimper bouncers off of the white walls in the dimly lit corridor. A girl with short, blonde hair is being pressed up against steel lockers. “P-Please... I didn’t do anything wrong...” She cries, sniffling loudly.

The male in front of her tilts his head to the side, his eyes blank. “ _P-Please... I didn’t do anything wrong..._ ” He mocks as he presses the short girl against the lockers even more.

She cries out when the metal digs into the middle of her back. She wriggles and struggles to get out of the male’s grip but it is useless. He’s too strong. “Please, let me go...” Her pale cheeks are wet with wet tears, but it doesn’t hinder the boy in front of her.

“Fake tears coming from a plastic barbie doll. You think your crocodile tears are going to make me let you go?” The boy chuckles low and husky beside her ear. “Think again, Krystal."

“No no no! Please, Kyung—“ her cries get cut off by a pale hand covering her mouth.

“Yes yes yes. You deserve it after all, don’t you think?” He questions with a smirk. Kyungsoo slips his hand into his jeans and grips the handle of his pocket knife. 

“No!”

“Ah, I’m glad you agree with me. The world doesn’t need little sluts like you that spread their legs for every cock they see.” Kyungsoo waves the small knife in front of the girl’s face and smirks when she struggles even more.

“Didn’t I tell you to stay away from Kim Jongin?” He brings the knife up and presses it against Krystal’s pale neck. “He’s mine, stupid bitch. Don’t you remember?”

The girl trembles as she feels the sharp knife digging into her skin, drawing blood. “No one will ever love a loner freak like you —“

Her body slides down the lockers, small hands gripping onto her neck to stop the bleeding. Kyungsoo hears her gurgle and choking on her own blood before she stills completely. When he is sure she is dead, he cleans his knife and bends down to her level. “Wrong answer.”

Kyungsoo slips through the back door and disappears into a crowd of strangers. _Good riddance_ , he thinks to himself.

*

It seems like something bad happened before Jongin arrived at school today because there are police cars and a few ambulance trucks parked outside in the parking lot. A lot of students are gathering around the entrance and it sparks a curiosity in him. 

Using his fame to walk past the crowd, Jongin finds himself in front of a dead girl laying on the floor covered in blood. He stands in shock for a few moments until someone is nudging him hard on the shoulder.

"Yo, isn't that girl you banged a few days ago?" Despite everything being in chaos, Sehun's tone is playful. Jongin thinks his younger friend is being a little heartless.

They are all being ordered to be quiet and get to class by several professors.

While Jongin is walking to his first class, he hears other students talking about how Krystal deserved it and other nasty things.

Well, Jongin can’t blame them. The victim was surely an easy lay. Jongin's mind is currently distracted thinking about the events that just occurred that he doesn’t see the person in front of him and ends up bumping into them on accident.

The person is short and has an aura that gives Jongin the chills but also finds intriguing.

Jongin's friends have always warned him about this person. Sehun pulls him away before Jongin has a chance to say sorry.

*

His dark hair hangs over his eyes as he stares at the person that bumped into him. Kim Jongin, Kyungsoo's most precious jewel. He can hear everyone talking about the incident but as always Kyungsoo's facial expression shows nothing. He never gives anything away.

He stalks off behind Jongin and his stupid friend. Kyungsoo has his hands in his pockets and his eyes are lowered, keeping them on the ground.

Sehun hits Jongin's shoulder when the elder fails to respond back to him. He then notices Kyungsoo walking behind them and sneers. "Look Jongin, it's the loner freak. Hey, you think he still calls his mom mommy?"

Jongin turns around and looks at the short male in front of him. His breath gets caught in his throat when Kyungsoo's head snaps up and cold eyes meet his.

Kyungsoo directs his gaze to the stupid friend and smirks. "Careful, stupid. You wouldn't want to fry the brain you don't have."

Sehun ignores his friend's plea to stop and sizes up Kyungsoo. "What the fuck did you just say to me?" He grips the younger's shirt and pushes him against the lockers, a metal banging sound echoes in the hallways. "Say it again."

Kyungsoo laughs dryly. "Oh. Are you deaf too? That makes you even more stupid."

A crowd of curious students have now gathered around them and they are all yelling the same word. "Fight fight fight!"

Kyungsoo remains unfazed with the predicament he is in. His eyes meet Jongin's when he manages to break Sehun's wrist and kick the boy in the stomach. "Touch me again and you're dead."

The crowd makes space for Kyungsoo to go through. Their eyes are wide at what they just saw happen. No one believes it. Jongin doesn’t believe it, but it makes him pin after Kyungsoo even more.

Before Kyungsoo disappears behind the wall he turns around and smirks at Jongin. "Don't wait for your stupid friend. Just get to class, _hyung_."

"I'll get you after school you little fucker!"  
  
Kyungsoo raises his middle finger and walks off to class.

Jongin stands there with a dumbfounded look on his face and nods his head. He follows what Kyungsoo said to him and leaves his friend groaning in pain behind, ignoring all the all the people behind him as well.

For some reason, Jongin feels like he should obey.

*

Jongin has to take an extra class after school, unlike his friends that have already ditched him to go home or hang out at the park.

Jongin isn’t a nerd. It isn’t like he studies all day and night but he tries to keep up his grades as best as he can.

He makes his way towards his locker, eyeing the crime scene where it is forbidden to cross over. Jongin feels lucky because his locker isn’t near the scene, or else he wouldn’t have access to it.

After he unlocks his locker, he feels like someone is standing behind him.

Jongin turns around and is met with nothing but air. He sighs a breath of relief and chuckles to himself. ' _Quit being stupid, you're just on edge because of what happened this morning_ ,' Jongin says to himself. He then turns around and comes face to face with Kyungsoo's dark eyes.

"Holy shit! What the fuck is your problem? You can't just do that!"

Jongin has his hand on his rapidly beating heart. His face flushed when the male in front of him begins to laugh. It sounds so heavenly like sweet lullabies being softly whispered into his ear. Jongin is drawn to it, he wants more, needs more.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer."

"Huh?"

Kyungsoo smiles at his little pet. So gorgeous. Kyungsoo wonders if all those rumors of those dancer's hips are true. But there will come a time for it. Kyungsoo needs to be patient. "Nothing." His eyes are blank but they have a tiny bit of life in them. "Did you hear about what happened this morning? Poor girl. Who would do such a thing?" Kyungsoo feigns being sad, but in reality, he doesn’t give a fuck.

Jongin fall for the act and immediately feells bad for Kyungsoo. So he changes the subject. "Um, did Sehun get you after school?"

Kyungsoo stops himself from smirking as he remembers the sound of Stupid's skull cracking on the concrete. He remembers glassy eyes that pleaded him to let him go but Kyungsoo ignored the male and knocked him out before leaving him by the school's dumpster.

"No," Kyungsoo responds with, "guess he was too pussy to fight me."

Jongin gulps as he watches the male in front of him slide a pale hand through his black hair and almost drools when Kyungsoo's pink tongue darts out to lick his bottom lip. ' _Don't get hard don't get hard_ ,' Jongin chants in his head.

Kyungsoo knows the effect he has on the elder and it gives him pleasure that Jongin is melting like putty in his hands. Soon Kyungsoo will be able to mold Jongin however he wants. He will have him even if he has to kill to get him. Kyungsoo doesn’t mind staining his hands with a little bit of blood because he knows Jongin wants him just as bad.

The pale boy steps closer and ghosts his fingertips down Jongin's jaw. "What are you thinking about?"

Jongin shivers and parts his lips open.

Kyungsoo's fingers slide down the elder's neck, down to where his heart beats. "Don't be nervous," he says, closing the distance between them and very slowly brushes their lips together.

When Jongin openes his eyes, Kyungsoo is gone. It is as if he was never there, to begin with.

*

Kyungsoo goes back to check on Stupid and finds the younger still bleeding and panting harshly. "Aw, does baby need some help? Too bad you won't get any."

Sehun coughs out blood and slides down the wall even more. "F-Fuck you."

The younger scoffs and kicks Sehun lightly on the side to roll him over onto his stomach. "You wish, stupid." He straddles the elder's back and reaches into his book bag where he retrieves a ball gag and sticks it into Sehun's mouth to keep him quiet. He fastenes it around his head. He then takes out some duct tape and wraps it around Sehun's bony wrists. "Be a good boy and don't move."

But Sehun begins to struggle when he feels something cold and sharp digging into the side of his neck. He cries because it burns and he can already feel blood trickling down, staining his white t-shirt. " _Mmmfff!_ "

Kyungsoo rises from his position and cleans up his mess. He smiles in satisfaction at his handy work. "If you say anything to anyone, I won't hesitate to kill you, understand?"

Sehun nods frantically as he chokes on his sobs. Kyungsoo leaves the scene but not before he makes sure Stupid is knocked out cold again.

*

Jongin finds his best friend bleeding from his head on the floor with a ball gag in his mouth, his hands tied behind his back, and the name _D.O._ carved on his pale neck.

*

The tan man walks back home after he is sure Sehun is in good hands of hospital staffs and that Sehun's family is there to comfort their son.

Jongin can’t shake his uneasy feelings and the frown on his lips for his friend's behavior. Sehun said it was just an accident, that he tripped and fell. It isn’t a big deal.

Jongin wanted to ask more about the words carved on his neck but Sehun remained silent and shook his head, saying he didn't know what Jongin was talking about while covering it.

Jongin didn't want to further discomfort his injured friend so he shut his mouth. But, Jongin could clearly see the reddened bleeding skin through the gauze where the initials were carved and wondered what that name meant.

*

Jongin arrives at a silent house. He had thought that his sister was already home but guessed not.

His parents live in the countryside while Jongin lives with his sister because of his university's selection.

Jongin's stomach grumbles after taking a shower but there is nothing in the kitchen to suppress his hunger. He thinks about going to a nearby market but it is already late into the night.

Before he closes his eyes, he scolds himself because he should be worried about his friend at the hospital and not the short male with dark eyes.

*

Kyungsoo unlocks the door to his penthouse and takes off his shoes before shutting the door and stalking off to the living room. He passes by a chubby cat and scratches it behind its ears. "Hey, Zipper. I killed another slut today. Her name was Krystal, someone that fucked my property."

He shakes his head and laughs before walking into his room to grab some clothes and back out to his bathroom where he takes a much needed hot bath.

*

Kyungsoo walks through the empty streets wearing dark clothing that make him invisible to other people. People walk by him blindly as if he isn’t there. He smirks as he adjusts his bag before pulling down the cap on his head and sneaking off into a familiar neighborhood.

His precious pet's neighborhood.

Kyungsoo knows Jongin’s sister isn’t home at this time and he allows a real smile grace his face. He looks up to check if the lights are on in Jongin's room.

They aren’t.

Kyungsoo proceeds to take out a pin and his knife. He inserts it into the lock and gets to work on opening the front door. The lock clicks and the door pops open.

He steps into the house after locking the front door and takes careful steps up the stairs towards Jongin's bedroom.

Jongin is fast asleep when Kyungsoo opens the door. Jongin sleeps peacefully on his back without a shirt, his lips parted as he breathes in and out softly.

Kyungsoo climbs on the bed and straddles Jongin, planting his ass right on the elder's sleeping cock.

Jongin's breath hitches in his throat and his eyes begin to open and close as Kyungsoo starts to roll his hips slowly.

Kyungsoo leans down and breathes heavily next to Jongin's ear, soft moans leaving his lips.

The sudden weight on his lap, more to his private area creates a bit of discomfort. It makes Jongin stir in his sleep and slowly open his eyes.

The room is dark for a few seconds but after a full minute of blinking his eyes, Jongin manages to form a figure, a small one, on him who is leaning down towards him.

Jongin feels all of his blood rushing down to his cock and his heart beating rapidly. It scares him to the core. Just as he is about to put up a fight, the figure moans and Jongin feels how curvy and round the mysterious person's ass feels on his awakening member.

Kyungsoo doesn’t speak and doesn't allow Jongin to see his face. He continues to roll his hips against Jongin's. He knows Jongin is fully awake now and the older male is probably curious as to who he is, but in time Jongin will know.

Soon.

If he speaks then Jongin will discover him and we don't want that, now do we?

Kyungsoo pulls down Jongin's pajama bottoms and boxers and takes hold of his half-hard cock, stroking it until he feels it harden completely in his palm.

Jongin moans openly, lifting his hips off of the mattress as the stranger continues to pump his cock. "Ah..." 

Kyungsoo smirks in the dark and pulls off his own clothes before impaling himself down on Jongin's cock. He muffles his words by groaning low in his throat instead. Fuck Jongin feels so good. Too damn good.

The stranger's hole feels like a glove, a hot glove. He grips pale hips and thrusts up to meet with the small body on top of him.

Jongin is half asleep still but the way he feels right now is indescribable, although it is nothing compared to how Kyungsoo is feeling right now.

Jongin comes embarrassingly quick and Kyungsoo smiles again, bouncing up and down fast until he too, reaches his orgasm. Kyungsoo lifts himself up on shaky legs, shivering when he feels Jongin's hot cum sliding out of his pulsing hole.

Kyungsoo dresses his pet again and kisses him once on the cheek before getting dressed and slipping out of the room quietly. 

When Jongin opens his eyes the next second, he finds himself alone in his room and with the memory of a pale boy. He wonders whether he was having a wet dream or if it was real.

*

The next day Sehun shows up with a gauze on his right temple, a cast on his left wrist and a bandage on his neck. He comes to his friend's house looking scared, dark eyes darting left and right frantically. Jongin notices his friend's behavior and decides to stop the bullshit and question Sehun.

"Will you stop it?" Jongin annoyingly questions as he stops walking, making Sehun bump into him.

"S-Stop what?" He questions back, brown eyes still looking around.

"I don't know! Just stop whatever you're doing! You have been acting weird since you came out of the hospital. Tell me—"

"It's nothing," he trails off, biting his bottom lip. "I'll stop," Sehun says in a low voice while lowering his head down. He walks around Jongin and proceeds to walk hurriedly down the street, leaving Jongin behind to run after him and just before his hand reaches out to grab Sehun, he stops himself and looks behind him.

Jongin hoped Kyungsoo would be standing there but there is no one around except for the houses and trees. He turns around only to see just how far Sehun has already walked.

Jongin gulps down all the negativity and bad feelings, to continue his journey to school, hoping yesterday's case has already been cleared up.

*

Kyungsoo watches from afar as Jongin and his friend walk through the school gates. He smiles as he thinks about what he did with his lover last night. It felt so good.

He watches as a blond-haired girl greets Jongin and gives the elder a flirty smile. Kyungsoo's fists clench in anger as he recognizes the face. 

Taeyeon. Kyungsoo hates her. She can’t  get in the way of his precious relationship with Jongin. _No, she can’t. S-She can’t. She can’t. She can’t. She can’t_ , Kyungsoo repeats it in his head like a prayer until he smirks and disappears down the hallway.

She won't even know what is coming.

*

_Meet me in the boy's locker room during lunch  
_

_♡ Jongin_

Kyungsoo learned how to write like Jongin years ago during a few classes they shared together so it is easy for him to trick stupid girls very easily.

* 

He waits in the locker room in the shadows with a nail-filled baseball bat beside his foot. His heart is beating in his throat and he exhales shakily, feeling the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

Kyungsoo can’t wait.

The door opens and Taeyeon steps into the room, calling out with her annoying voice. "Jongin? I'm here. You can come out now."

It isn’t Jongin that steps out, but rather Kyungsoo with a bat in his hand. "Hey, Taeyeon."

Before she has a chance to say anything Kyungsoo is already swinging the bat with full force against her head, sending the girl flying across the room towards the lockers. The nails get stuck on the front of her face, digging into skin and bone. Droplets of blood splatter on the floor and on the bat he is holding. Kyungsoo steps on Taeyeon's neck to yank out the bat, sounds of something cracking sounding out around them.

A manic grin spreads over Kyungsoo's lips as he watches crimson blood seep out of the wounds on Taeyeon's forehead and cheeks. He stands before the dead body, watching how she occasionally twitches and taps the top of the bat against the floor softly, dark eyes following the steady stream of drops running down and dropping onto the floor.

Kyungsoo steps towards the limp body with a frown. "It must be a shame to have a daughter like you. You were just like Krystal, little slut." 

Kyungsoo sighs and checks the girl's neck for a pulse.  
  
He finds none.  
  
*

It is Baekhyun that screams so loud that everyone in the school hears him. He runs out of the boy's locker room looking pale and sick with tears running down his cheeks. "They killed her! Someone killed her!"

He bumps into Jongin as he is walking back to class from a bathroom break, and grips the elder's shoulders. "They killed Taeyeon!"

*

The headmaster of N's university decides to close the school for one week and all students have been dismissed back home for the rest of the day.

Jongin doesn’t know much but, he assumes it is because of the second murder that happened this afternoon in the male's locker room. The principal probably wants to save the school's name and protect the students from any harm.

He feels bad about the second victim. He had just talked with the girl this morning, she seemed friendly. Jongin assumes she was being nice to him for a good time. Jongin had heard quite a lot of rumors about her. She was just like the first victim.

"Whatever, as long as I can sleep~" Jongin murmurs to himself while walking back home alone because Sehun said he already had plans.

Jongin wonders what kind of plans he had because if he was Sehun, he would go straight home or not even bother coming to school.

Distracted with his thoughts, Jongin bumps into Kyungsoo again. 

Kyungsoo looks up from the ground and smiles at his lover. "Hi, hyung. I heard what happened during lunch."

Jongin shake his head and holds his hands up. "I didn't do it!"

"I didn't say you did." Jongin feels at ease when the younger slides his hands through his hair. Kyungsoo smirks. "I promise you'll be safe with me."

*

The next time Jongin awakens, he’s in an unfamiliar apartment. He gets up to his feet but his legs feel heavy and his mouth feels too dry.

"Are you okay? Need some help, baby?" Kyungsoo asks in a low voice.

Jongin turns his head to the voice and finds Kyungsoo sitting beside him. The smaller reaches out to pat his head, and Jongin closes his eyes to lean into the touch.

"W-Water," he murmurs dryly.

Jongin tries to hold himself together after suddenly waking up, even if it hurt his head a lot. He observes his surroundings. "Where am I?"

Kyungsoo helps Jongin drink some water before helping his lover lie back down. "You're in my apartment, Jongin."

Jongin is still feeling drowsy so he lies his head on Kyungsoo's lap. "Why would anyone kill Taeyeon? She was nice."

Kyungsoo take a deep breath and frowns. " _Nice?_ You think she was _nice?_ " He scoffs. "She was only _nice_ to you because she wanted to get into your pants. Did she?"

Jongin's cheeks flush and he looks away. "That's kind of private."

Yes. There is that green little monster in his head. Kyungsoo stops himself from going out and killing someone. "Alright." He gets up and places Jongin's head on the pillow before leaving the room.

Jongin lies confused staring at the door hoping Kyungsoo will come back. He never does.

*

The next time he awakens, Jongin isn’t in Kyungsoo's apartment anymore but he doesn’t remember getting home. Was it all a dream then? Everything is dark and somewhere in the room, Jongin hears a faint whimper. "Wh-Who's there?"

Another whimper comes from the corner of the room. "He-Hello?" Jongin stumbles out of bed to flick on the lights. He wishes he hadn't, though. Baekhyun is tied to a chair all cut up and bloody, his eyes are bloodshot from crying too much.

"Baekhyun? Who did this to you?!" He rushes over to help his friend and murmurs softly about how sorry he is when he removes the tape from his mouth.

Baekhyun opens his mouth and whispers one name, “K-Kyungsoo..."

Jongin tries to help untie everything but stops his movements immediately when he hears the name and looks at his friend with a frown.

"What kind of fucking nonsense are you saying?"

Baekhyun shakes his head, blood-shot eyes pleading. "It's true, Jongin! He killed—"

It all happens too fast.

Jongin gets shoved to the side by a gentle hand on his hip before a sharp knife flies by his head and straight into Baekhyun's head. It cuts deep, crimson blood running down the open gash on the student’s head. Baekhyun dies not even a second later.

Jongin hears himself screaming, eyes wide at the gruesome sight before him but his voice dies down when the person in front of him turns around to face him with a smile.

It is Kyungsoo holding a bloody knife with spots of blood on his pale cheeks. 

Kyungsoo watches Jongin as the elder's legs collaps and he falls to the floor. Kyungsoo walks towards him and kneels down to level their eyes. Jongin is trembling slightly but he doesn’t find himself screaming again or running away after witnessing the horrible act.

Jongin just sits there and leans his head on Kyungsoo's small hand that caresses him in the most gentle way. It smells like blood but it doesn’t bother Jongin.

"You will be good for me, right?"

Jongin blinks once, twice, before looking Kyungsoo in the eyes, nodding. He peeks to the side to look at the blood flowing and staining the floor red.

Jongin lets out a soft moan when Kyungsoo runs his thumb over his lips.

Jongin feels aroused by Kyungsoo's touch and the red background.

The sound of the knife falling to the ground echoes in their ears. Kyungsoo leans in to brush his lips against Jongin's. "I had to kill him, Jongin or he would have exposed me to the world. We don't want that right?"

The pale boy slides his bloody fingers down Jongin's neck and leans in to place his lips on the bloody area, licking and sucking until Jongin lies on his back, hard.

"Are you going to obey me, pet?" Kyungsoo whispers as he presses a soft kiss on Jongin's pulse.

Jongin nods quickly and it is like he is under a spell because the next thing he knows, he has Kyungsoo trapped beneath him, pounding hard into the smaller male.

The room is filled with heavy breathing, low grunts, and soft moans. Neither of them speak and forget about the dead body a few feet away from them.

*

The body has been disposed of.  Kyungsoo takes Jongin back to his apartment. When he shuts the door Kyungsoo traps Jongin against the wall and whispers into his ear, "From now on you're going to date _me_ and _me_ only. Understand? If I find out you've been fucking someone else behind my back I'm going to kill you and whoever has touched you."

Jongin takes Kyungsoo's hand and places it on his heart. "You can stab me here if that happens."

He then gently runs his hand down Kyungsoo's face from his cheek to his jaw and neck. "Dating. We're boyfriend's now," Jongin murmurs to test the word out on his tongue. He likes it.

Kyungsoo is taken aback when the taller pulls him in and kisses him hungrily. Kyungsoo stumble back and falls to the ground with a huff but it doesn’t bother him because Jongin is finally his and no one is going to mess with him.

And if they did, well...

He wraps his legs around Jongin's mid area and thrusts up against the taller's crotch area, groaning when Jongin kisses him harder enough to make his lip split open.

Kyungsoo hisses and bites Jongin's lip to get back at him. It’s a bloody mess between the two. Bloody kisses and wanton moans. Kyungsoo wants more.

"More more," he moans, but never begs. Kyungsoo never begs.

Jongin obeys like a good puppet and gives his boyfriend what he wants.

There is no room for words so they let their hands and actions do the talking. Jongin slides in without preparing the smaller because he knows Kyungsoo can take it.

He doesn’t wait for Kyungsoo to adjust and starts to roll his hips hard, smacking his hips against the plush bottom.

Kyungsoo throws his head back, crying out when he feels his back being dragged up the wooden floor. Fuck, it burns but Jongin helps distract him with more tongue-filled kisses.

He cups Jongin by the chin, making his puppet look at him, "Is that it? Fuck me harder, hyung," he commands, watching Jongin's hooded eyes stare into his.

Jongin turns his body hastily and fucks him open from behind, "Oh fuck," he screams, grinding back to meet the hard pounding he is receiving.

"You're so good, Kyungsoo," Jongin bites his shoulder, "So fucking tight," he groans.

They go at it for a few hours.

After many rounds, Jongin is the one that falls asleep while Kyungsoo remains awake, brushing Jongin's sweaty bangs with a smile.

Just then Kyungsoo gets interrupted by a phone ringing. It irritates him to the core. He gets up and limps his way to silence the ringing phone.

It’s Jongin's phone. Kyungsoo stares down at the touch-screen debating whether he should answer or not. Jongin's sister is calling.

" _Yah, Jong-ah where are you?! You should have—_ "  
  
"I'm sorry, noona. Jongin is staying at my place," his smooth, velvety voice flows through the receiver.  
  
" _Oh, who's this?_ "  
  
"I'm Jongin's boyfriend, Kyungsoo."

" _Boyfriend?_ " Kyungsoo feels his eye twitch from the tone of the woman's voice. " _Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. It's just — can I talk with Jongin?_ "

"He's sleeping."

Kyungsoo ends the phone call after listening to the message Jongin's sister asked him to pass on.

The sheets rustle and tan arms are being wrapped around Kyungsoo's nude waist. "Was that my sister?"

Kyungsoo nods.

"Don't take it the wrong way, Kyungsoo. She just didn't know I swung that way." Jongin nips Kyungsoo's shoulder gently.

Kyungsoo decides to brush it off when Jongin apologizes on behalf of his sister by fucking him against the shower wall.

*

Jongin plans to stay at Kyungsoo's all during the entire week while their university is under investigation. So he needs to go home and pack his stuff.

Kyungsoo tags along.

Upon arriving at Jongin's room, Kyungsoo easily make himself comfortable on his boyfriend's bed.

"Mmm, your bed is really comfortable, hyung," Kyungsoo murmurs, spreading his legs open as he watches the elder walk around the room collecting his belongings.

Jongin turns around and smirks playfully before opening his closet to get some jeans and shirts. "It is, huh?" He walks towards Kyungsoo and climbs on his bed, playfully nipping his boyfriend's thighs, slowly climbing up to fit his body in between the younger's. "You're so tempting, Kyungsoo," Jongin whispers, ghosting his warm lips against Kyungsoo's, hands coming up to pin the younger's hands against the bed.

Kyungsoo gives Jongin a flirty smirk and licks his plump lips. "Tempting you say?" As the words leave his mouth, Kyungsoo thrusts his hips up to meet with Jongin's. "If I'm so tempting, why don't you fuck me again?" He taunts, smirk becoming wider as Jongin gives him a challenge accepted grin. "Only if you can take it," Jongin taunts back, already moving back to remove their clothing.

"Is that a challenge?"

Jongin pretends to think about it but doesn’t give an answer as he pushes inside Kyungsoo's pulsing hole, already beginning to roll his hips and drill the smaller into the bed, pale thighs resting on Jongin's shoulder as he continues to snap his hips hard against Kyungsoo's ass. "Not so talkative," Jongin groans low in his throat, hips moving faster with each wanton moan filling his ears, "now, huh, Kyungsoo?"

"Shut up and fuck me harder," comes Kyungsoo's reply, sweat already dripping down his temples and falling down to Jongin's pillows. He won’t let Jongin win.

In the end, Jongin wins.

They rest for a while together, breathing heavily as they come down from their highs. Kyungsoo lies on top of Jongin with his head resting on the older male's shoulder and Jongin's hands rest on Kyungsoo's ass, cock inside of the younger's puffy hole, hips moving up and down slowly. "Hey, Kyungsoo," Jongin murmurs, lifting his hips up to get comfortable only to bring out a moan from Kyungsoo's lips.

"Yes?"

"What made you pick me?"

"Mm, I've liked you for a while now. It always irked me whenever you'd have all those disgusting girls clinging to you like a virus. So I watched you, learned about you through conversations and now here I am with your delicious cock up my ass. What more is there to say?"

"Sounds romantic."

Kyungsoo snorts, rolling his eyes as he lifts himself up and grinds down on Jongin's cock, the tip hitting his prostate. "Yeah," he laughs, moaning soon after, "sure."

After a few more rounds of rough sex, they redress themselves and Jongin is back to collecting his things from his closet.

Soon there are footsteps stopping in front of Jongin's bedroom door.

"Jongin-ah, may I come in?" His sister asks from behind the closed door.

Kyungsoo is quick to sit up and feign innocence. After all, he needs to make a good impression on his boyfriend's dear sister.

Jongin turns around and silently asks for approval. He gets a slow nod from Kyungsoo. "Uh, yeah, come in."

The door clicks open and a pretty girl with long hair steppe inside. "O-Oh I didn't know you had company. My name is Kim Yinri, it's nice to meet you, Kyungsoo-sshi."

Kyungsoo eyes her for a second too long and comes to a conclusion: he doesn’t like her, but for the sake of Jongin, he decides to be nice for once. "It's nice to meet you as well, Yinri noona."

The short girl turns away from Kyungsoo and misses the look of disgust the younger sends her way. "Jongin-ah, are you okay sweetie? I heard about what happened at school. Who would do such a sick thing? Those poor girls." She shakes her head, pink lips pulled into a frown. "You knew them, right? I might have seen them here a couple of times."

Kyungsoo feels anger bubbling up in his chest and he refraines from throwing Jongin's sister out the window.

"Noona..." Jongin softly whines, eyes looking at Kyungsoo for a brief second before looking back to his sister. He gives his sister a look that says 'don't-do-this-in-front-of-my-boyfriend' and drags his sister out of the room, leaving a fuming Kyungsoo on his bed.

Jongin turns around to make sure they are a safe distance away from his room. "Noona, what the hell was that? You can't treat Kyungsoo like that just because he's a-"

"Boy."

"What's wrong with being in love with the same gender?! Mom and dad didn't say anything about you being in a relationship with a girl!"

"Jongin, don't you use that tone--"

"What? So it's fine for you to kiss girls but I can't kiss boys? That's fucking bullshit and you know it!"

Before his sister can voice a word, Jongin turne around and walks back to his room. He packa everything he sees and grabs Kyungsoo by his hand, practically dragging his boyfriend out of his house. Jongin blocke out everything and ignores his sister.

Kyungsoo stands silent, giving Jongin a blank stare.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jongin asks softly, lightly rubbing his hand on the back of Kyungsoo's back.

"I guess," Kyungsoo responds with.  
  
"Cool, let's go grab some late dinner then."  
  
*

The two males end up in a nice little burger joint a few blocks away from their old high school where they order burgers with everything on it, french fries, and drinks.

Kyungsoo isn’t wearing his usual cap today, instead, he has a black beanie covering his black hair. Jongin sits in front of him in a pair of denim jeans and a white shirt. Jongin smiles at him and Kyungsoo feels his heart skip a beat.

"Don't do that," he grunts as he looks down at the folded napkin on the table.

"Do what, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo hears a bit of a teasing tone in Jongin's voice. He looks up and meets his boyfriend's eyes. "Stare at me. I know you've been watching me in school and I also know every girl you fucked, but that doesn't bother me as much because you're mine now."

Jongin is about to open his mouth and say something, but one of the students from their university walks up to their table. "Hey Jongin, what are you doing hanging out with this freak show?"

Kyungsoo's eyes turn cold when he looks up and he recognizes the deep voice. He glares at the tall male. "What are you, his mother? He can do whatever the fuck he wants."

Chanyeol turns away from Jongin and looks down at the smaller male. "I'm his friend and I know for sure that he shouldn't be hanging around with someone like you. You'll just mess him up!"

Jongin can see the hate and dark aura radiating off of his boyfriend and he fears for the safety of his friend. "Chanyeol, please don't start anything."

Chanyeol scoffs. "Why not? This little shrimp can't do shit to me!"

_Oh?_ Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow as he reaches into his hoodie and fingers the handle of his trusty pocket knife. He looks at his boyfriend with a glint in his eyes and smirks.

Jongin shakes his head, lightly kicking Kyungsoo under the table before standing up to push Chanyeol back. "Don't talk to my boyfriend like that."

"What?! You're dating this freak?"

Jongin can’t stand the way Chanyeol is speaking about his boyfriend and almost throws a punch at the older male until he feels a soft hand tug his wrist. "It's okay, hyung. Stupid people don't understand things no matter how many times you explain it to them," Kyungsoo smirks at Chanyeol.

"You little--"  
  
Jongin pushes his friend back. "Fuck off, Park."

Chanyeol gives the pair a menacing glare before shaking his head and walking away.

"Well, that went well. That asshole is going to get it. I hate stupid people," Kyungsoo growls as he clenches his fists above the table.

"Kyungsoo-ah, don't kill him. He didn't do anything wrong to you," Jongin whispers into his boyfriend's ear as he wraps his arm around the younger, choosing to sit beside Kyungsoo instead.

Thankfully no one says anything.

Kyungsoo scoffs, breathing heavily. "That's what you think, hyung."

Jongin sighs and places a soft kiss on Kyungsoo's neck, hoping his boyfriend doesn’t do anything bad because he can sense how angry Kyungsoo is and to be honest, he is a bit afraid.

Jongin doesn’t know how Kyungsoo's mind works or how his feelings are. Kyungsoo is so young and is already a killer. What led his little boyfriend to be this way?

"Here are your burgers, please enjoy."

Jongin mumbles a thank you while Kyungsoo remains silent, his face blank, eyes cold. "Eat, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo keeps his gaze out of the window and hides his smirk behind a cold mask. "...Okay, hyung."

*

Jongin wakes up alone in the middle of the night on Kyungsoo's bed. He sits up and looks around. "Kyungsoo?" He calls out into the darkness. There is no answer.

So he gets up and goes to search for the younger male but only finds Zipper, the chubby cat sleeping on the leather sofa.

*

Kyungsoo comes back home pissed off and ready to punch anyone that gets in his way. He opens the door quietly to not disturb the silence in his apartment.

He slips off his shoes and proceeds to peel off his wet shirt and throw it in a plastic bag. "Stupid fucker thought he could mess with me and get away with it," he mutters to himself as he stalks off to his kitchen to get a shot of whatever alcohol he can get his hands on.

He swallows it all in one go, the liquid burning his throat and continues to mutter curse words under his breath, "Don't be messy, Kyungsoo! I'm such an idiot. So stupid."

Jongin steps out from the shadows and finds his boyfriend drinking without wearing a shirt. "Kyungsoo? Did you just come from somewhere?"

The smaller turns around and gives Jongin a look devoid emotion. "No."

Jongin knows Kyungsoo is lying to him so he steps closer and that’s when he notices it. Blood. So much of it stained his boyfriend's pale hands and toned torso.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Jongin asks as he checked Kyungsoo's hands and chest for any injuries only to notice that there aren’t any cuts and that it isn’t Kyungsoo's blood. "Who," Jongin's voice trembles, stepping away from the younger. "Who was it this time?"

Kyungsoo says nothing and walks past Jongin.

But, Jongin is quick to grab Kyungsoo's arm and turn him around to look at him. "Stop ignoring me! Don't lie!" He yells.

Kyungsoo's eyes are glassy, alcohol coursing through his bloodstream. He starts to laugh, low at first and higher with each passing second. "Damn, you're hot when you get mad." He stops laughing and wrenches his arm out of Jongin's grip. "I'm not ignoring you, hyung. I just don't feel like talking."

He turns around and walks away to the sink to wash off the filthy blood staining his hands. "He deserved it anyway," he mutters.

"Who?! Tell me who, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo whirls around and pushes his boyfriend against the wall. "Don't fucking scream at me!" His eyes are murderous. He looks downright scary. "You don't know what he did to me, okay?! So just mind your own fucking business!"

Kyungsoo punches the wall beside Jongin's head, breaking the skin on his knuckles before walking away.

The elder doesn’t let him get far, though. He grabs Kyungsoo by his hair and slams him against the wall. "Why are you like this, Kyungsoo? It's wrong!"

Kyungsoo smiles, though, moaning in delight when the grip on his hair tightens. "Mm l, and that's why you were pining after me, huh? You don't know what you've gotten yourself into, Jongin," he chuckles, turning around to dig his finger into Jongin's chest. "You signed a contract with the devil. You have no fucking clue what I'm capable of, but you'll find out soon enough."

Jongin immediately lets go of Kyungsoo, taking a few steps back. His eyes look betrayed. It is a beautiful sight for Kyungsoo.

"What, what are you..." Jongin's voice trembles.

Kyungsoo walks closer and wraps his fingers around Jongin's neck to give a warning grip but not enough to cut off his oxygen supply. "I'm your master, Jongin. There is no turning back anymore."

Jongin’s scared. He can’t move a muscle. All of his plans to run away are gone when Kyungsoo drags him by his hair to the bedroom.

Jongin cries out at the rough treatment and groans in pain when Kyungsoo shoves him to the floor. He falls hard on his hands, quickly sitting back to move away from Kyungsoo as the small boy comes to him with his pocket knife. "K-Kyungsoo..." Jongin stutters, lifting his right hand before him for protection, begging for Kyungsoo's sanity to return. "Please...don't. I'm scared..." he begs, tears prickling in the corner of his eyes.

Kyungsoo says nothing until he crouches down to level their eyes. "You're so cute when you beg, Jonginnie.” He grabs Jongin by his hair again and slams him down onto his back, baring his neck. "Stay still, my love, the seal must be done. Don't fight me."

Jongin remains still and unmoving. Something is telling him to be quiet and obey.

Kyungsoo straddles his boyfriend, sticking the knife into Jongin's shirt to rip it into pieces before placing the cold tip against the elder's neck. "Why couldn't you just be quiet and not question me in how I do things?" He whispers as he starts to carve the initials  _D.O._ on Jongin's neck. "We could have been having great sex right now but you just had to open your mouth and yell at me."

Jongin whimpers as hot tears roll down his cheek. "I'm s-sorry m-m-master..." He hisses in pain when Kyungsoo pulls away to smile at his handiwork. "You look so beautiful like this, my pet."

Kyungsoo leans in to kiss Jongin hard before pulling away and disappearing into his bathroom. "Hurry up and clean up after yourself. I don't want your blood on my expensive rug."

*

That same night Jongin awakens to the feeling of someone touching his hair. He blinks his eyes slowly, trying not to flinch when he sees Kyungsoo in front of him, looking at him with an unreadable gaze.

"I know you're awake. Stop pretending to sleep and come to bed," the younger speaks as he continues to caress Jongin's hair.

Jongin isn't sure if he should get up or just turn over and ignore his boyfriend. He chooses the latter and gets up from the couch with some help from Kyungsoo.

They don’t say anything when they get under the covers, but Jongin whispered in a small, hesitant voice, "You're really scary when you get angry."

Kyungsoo isn’t the type of person to ever apologize but the way Jongin's voice sounds makes his heart drop into his stomach. He takes a deep breath and turns towards Jongin, lacing their fingers together. "Hyung," Kyungsoo sighs, gritting his teeth, "I'm s-sorry for hurting you and for getting mad at you."

This is probably the hardest thing Kyungsoo has ever done.

Jongin forgives Kyungsoo and relaxes to the kisses being placed on his temple, the lingering smell of drying blood lulling him to sleep.

*

"Come take a shower with me, hyung." Kyungsoo tugs on Jongin's hand as he leads him into the bathroom before shutting the door and stripping the two of them.

The water is warm when it makes contact with their skin. Kyungsoo has his eyes on the ground as he watches the water turn from red to light pink. "Finally," he mutters to himself.

Jongin's eyes are still filled with fear. His breath hitches in his throat when two hands slide down his wet back to grab his ass cheeks.

"That asshole deserved it for all the shit he put me through," Kyungsoo mutters in a low voice. He brings Jongin closer until their wet naked bodies are pressed up against each other.

_He was my friend_ , Jongin wants to say but he already knows that Kyungsoo thought of that before he did. "Ah, c-can I ask you something?"

Kyungsoo nods his head as he takes one of Jongin's nipples into his mouth and begins to suck on it.

Their erections brush against each other ever so slightly. "W-Where are your parents?"

"I killed them."  
  
"W-Why?"

"They were too loud. My father was a drunk. He liked to beat me up with his empty bottles. My mother was a nuisance. She let my father beat her up like a fucking bitch. She never stood up to him until I stepped in and killed them both. The look on their faces when their precious golden boy slit their throats is something I'll always remember." Kyungsoo turns around to grind his ass against Jongin's hard cock.

Jongin doesn't say anything, not wanting to ask any other things about Kyungsoo's personal life. So he gently pins his boyfriend against the wall. He then thrusts in slowly because he is afraid of triggering the fire within Kyungsoo.

"Don't be a coward, hyung. Fuck me like you mean it." Kyungsoo smirks, rolling his hips back.

Jongin obeys and gives Kyungsoo what he wants. He grips Kyungsoo's waist hard, digging his fingers into the soft flesh and fucks him hard, hips moving rapidly.

"Just like that, hyung," Kyungsoo groans as Jongin fucks him harder, trapping his cock against the cold tiled walls.

"Fuck, you feel so good, ah! No wonder everyone wants a piece of you."

They don’t make love because Jongin isn’t in love and neither is Kyungsoo, though, it’s getting there in some dark twisted way.

Kyungsoo comes all over the wall with a shout as soon as Jongin comes inside of him and continues to thrust in and out rapidly.

*

"Come on, hyung. We're leaving."

Jongin tilts his head to the side in confusion but follows the smaller like a puppy following his master.

"We're going to visit our good friend, Sehun." Kyungsoo makes himself comfortable in the passenger seat after putting on his seatbelt.

"Why?" Jongin questions, feeling his blood boil. He glares at the steering wheel as he suddenly remembers Sehun's bandaged neck. Did Sehun belong to Kyungsoo as well?

"Just to make sure he didn't throw me under the bus."

Jongin decides to not question the smaller even further and begins to drive towards his friend's house.

When they get there, the elder parks the car and they both get out. Kyungsoo fixes Jongin's shirt so it covers the bandage on his neck. "Don't let anyone see that on you."

Jongin nods and knocks on the door.

A few seconds later the door opens and a pretty girl smiles up at Jongin. "Hi, Jongin. It's good to see you again. Are you here for another round?" She asks in a low sultry voice.

Jongin stutters out a reply when he feels his boyfriend become tense.

Kyungsoo crosses his arms and glares at the girl. "He's not here for your used hole, you stupid girl. We're here to see Sehun. Is he here or not?"

"Get away from that freak, Jongin!" The girl shouts as she wraps her thin arms around Jongin's arm, but Kyungsoo is quick to pull his boyfriend away.

" _He's mine!_ " He growls, dark eyes flashing with something menancing.

Jongin's eyes are wide as he hurriedly wraps his arms around Kyungsoo's waist to pull him away from the smaller girl. "Sorry. Kyungsoo is my boyfriend." He brushes the shocked girl away and enters the house. Jongin has already been here many times that it is no real surprise to find Sehun making out with a random girl on the couch.

"Sehun," Jongin calls. He’s annoyed at the fact that Sehun was marked first. It makes him angry.

Said male jumps off of the couch when he hears Kyungsoo's voice. He kicks out the other two girls despite their loud protests.

"I-I didn't know you two were coming." Sehun looks uneasy and afraid.

" _I didn't know you were coming_ ," Kyungsoo mocks and walks towards Sehun before pushing him against the wall. "Ow, what the fuck?"

"Shut the fuck up, stupid. Who did you tell?" Kyungsoo brings his hand up to dig it into the tender scar making the boy hiss in pain. "I won't repeat myself."

Jongin stands behind the two males, growing angrier by the second at how close they are standing.

Sehun looks away, refusing to answer. "I'm not telling you shit."

"No?" Kyungsoo punches Sehun in the gut, kicking him to the ground before straddling him. "Tell me! They're out for me you fucker!"

Sehun laughs, a pained grin on his lips. "Good. You deserve to rot in prison for all of the innocent people you've killed. You think killing them will make Jongin love you? You're such an idiot."

Kyungsoo has had enough but before he has any chance to kill the male in front of him, Jongin steps in and grabs his wrist, pulling him back against his chest. "Stop it, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo doesn’t like being told what to do. He doesn't like being screamed at. "Let go of me, Jongin."

"Don't listen to that sick bastard, Jongin!" Sehun shouts as he coughs out blood, spitting it onto his living room floor. "He doesn't love you! He's just using you!"

"Shut the fuck up, Stupid! You don't know shit!" Kyungsoo screams, struggling in Jongin's hold. "Let me go!"

  
Jongin manages to pull Kyungsoo away and the smaller is about to launch himself to Jongin but stops immediately when Jongin starts kicking the bloody person on the floor.

He kicks hard enough for Sehun to cry out in pain, choking on his blood. He can’t believe his best friend is going to kill him. "He's mine!" Jongin continues to kick and now stomp on Sehun's neck.

Kyungsoo is eyeing his boyfriend, watching everything with a look of adoration in his eyes. He is so proud.

Kyungsoo steps forward and stops Jongin. Jongin’s breathing heavily while he stares down at Sehun's dead body. "Serves you right, I'm the only one for Kyungsoo."

Jongin stands where he is, breathing heavily as he clenched and unclenched his fists. "I always hated him because he always talked shit about you. He never knew when to shut the fuck up."

Kyungsoo smirks, ignoring his boyfriend and sneaks up behind Jongin to wrap his arms around the elder's waist. "I saw how you kept looking at the carving on his neck. Were you perhaps jealous, hyung?"

"Why did you mark him first, Kyungsoo? Why not me?"

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "I was going to kill your stupid friend but he promised to keep his mouth shut so..." Kyungsoo lets his sentence trail off as he sticks his hand inside Jongin's jeans and squeezes his limp dick. "Look at where it got him hyung, killed by his own best friend. How could you, hyung?"

Jongin groans in pain when his boyfriend squeezes a little too hard. He tries to ignore Kyungsoo's words but he can’t because they repeat themselves in his head.

"How could you do that to your poor best friend? You've known each other since you were little." Kyungsoo strokes harder, pressing himself against Jongin's back. "Look at what you've done, Jongin."

Kyungsoo knows what he is doing and he smirks because Jongin is dumb and believes everything he says.

"I'm a killer," Jongin whispers, throwing his head back in pleasure.

He comes and stained Kyungsoo's hand white.  
  
*  
  
Jongin helps Kyungsoo burn the body.  
  
They couldn't leave behind any evidence.

*

Kyungsoo is sitting in class with a bored look as he listens to the professor drone on and on about nonsense. He taps his finger on the desk, clicking his tongue.

They suddenly get interrupted by a speaker coming on in all the classes, " _Doh Kyungsoo to the principal's office. I repeat, Doh Kyungsoo to the principal's office_."

Everyone turns their head to look at Kyungsoo but the younger ignores their stares and whispers and grabs his belongings before leaving class. There is a manic grin on his face as he walks down the hallway.

When he arrives into the office there is a police officer standing in the room with his hand resting on his gun. The secretary looks up from her papers and gives the young student a strained smile. "Are you Doh Kyungsoo?"

The younger nods before the secretary sends him to Principal Choi's office. "Good afternoon Mr. Doh. I bet you're wondering why you were called here, right?"

Kyungsoo mentally rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "No. Did I do something wrong?"

Principal Choi clears his throat as he folds his hands over the table. "One of our students said you went over Oh Sehun's house with Kim Jongin."

Kyungsoo remains relaxed, cursing those two stupid girls to Hell. "Yes, we went over to ask something. Why do you ask?"

"The student said she called Mr. Oh but he never answered his phone and hasn't been to class in a week. Do you know what may have happened to him? You and Mr. Kim were the last to see him, no?"

The younger nods his head, fiddling with his fingers as an act of innocence. "Yes, but we didn't contact him afterward. I'm sorry, but I don't know where Oh Sehun is."

"Were you two friends?"

"I wouldn't call us friends, more like I know him through my boyfriend Jongin."

The principal nods his head and studies Kyungsoo's expression. The boy is way too calm and relaxed with all that has been happening lately. "Tell me, where were you on the day Krystal was killed?"

"I was on my way to school."

The principal nods again and directs his eyes to the police officer before flicking his steady back to Kyungsoo. "What do your parents do for a living, Mr. Doh?"

"My parents passed away when I was young."

After a few more questions Kyungsoo is released and the younger walks away pissed off through the crowded halls.

"Hey, loner freak! What's got your panties in a twist?" Jongdae asks as he laughs.

"Fuck off, asshole." Kyungsoo pushes the elder against the lockers and stalks off in search of his boyfriend.

It doesn’t take too long until he sees Jongin running towards him, stopping to pant heavily.

"Are you okay? Why did they call you?"

"I'll tell you later." Kyungsoo ruffles Jongin's hair and ignores the crowd of students looking at them weirdly.

"I'm glad you're okay." Jongin takes Kyungsoo's hand in his and make their way towards the cafeteria for lunch.

*

The cafeteria is loud as always with students laughing constantly and screaming over one another. But it turns silent after they see Jongin walk in with Kyungsoo.

They buy their food and leave the area to head outside to the patio to eat.

Kyungsoo munches on his sandwich and takes sips of his juice while staring at his boyfriend. "Hyung," he calls looking around before gesturing Jongin to come closer, "remember when I told Sehun that they were on to me?"

Jongin nods his head as he looks into Kyungsoo's eyes. "What about it?" He feels a flare of anger light up inside him. Good thing his friend is dead.

"Hyung, there was a police officer in the office with the principal."

Kyungsoo clenches his jaw and bangs his fist against the table. "It's all that fuckers fault. I'm glad you got rid of him."

"Got rid of who?" A new voice, Jongdae's to be exact, asks.

Kyungsoo turns around and glares at the elder. "What the fuck do you want?"

Jongdae grins and takes a step closer before taking Kyungsoo's juice and spilling it all over his head. "Payback for pushing me against the lockers."

Students from all over the campus start to close in on them and laugh at Kyungsoo. "Oh, look! The freak show got juice spilled on him! Think he's gonna go crying to his mommy?"

Kyungsoo lowers his head and stays quiet. Jongin gets up from the bench and marches up to Jongdae but before he can land a punch on him, Kyungsoo tugs on his wrist and shakes his head.

Jongdae laughs like everyone else. "What? Don't tell me you need your little boyfriend to help you out. Wow, who knew Doh Kyungsoo was such a pussy?" He turns around to look at the crowd with a cat-like grin. "Can you believe this freak? He's weak. He can't do anything for himself. No wonder no one likes him."

Jongin shakes his boyfriend's shoulders. "Kyungsoo! Aren't you going to do something?"

It falls upon deaf ears because Kyungsoo remains silent, taking in all of the verbal abuse. Jongin can tell just how angry Kyungsoo feels right now and believe it or not, he is afraid of what his boyfriend is going to do.

"You know what? I've had it up to here with your shit, Jongdae. What the fuck did I ever do to you, huh?" Kyungsoo's voice is cold and monotone. He gives a murderous look to the male in front of him and then smiles. Kyungsoo turns around and cuts a slice of his chocolate cake and offeres the fork with the treat to Jongdae. "Here, I'll be nice today. Think of it as a peace treaty."

Jongdae hesitates when Kyungsoo keeps staring at him, holding the fork in midair. There is something sinister in that look. The elder puts the fork in his mouth and right as he is about to take it out, Kyungsoo kicks the back of his knees and slams Jongdae down face first.

Everyone stays in shock as they watch Jongdae choke on the fork and his blood.

Kyungsoo bends down to feel the elder's hair only to find the ends of the fork sticking out his head. "Serves you right, asshole."

Jongin hasn’t made a peep since Kyungsoo told him to keep quiet and not interfere. "If any of you fuckers say anything to anyone, I will personally kill every single one of you. Understand?"

They all nod slowly and back away from Kyungsoo and Jongin. "You." Kyungsoo points to a male he recognizes as Minseok.

The boy stutters out a reply, his eyes widening. "Y-Yes?"

"Clean up this mess and burn the body. I don't care where you do it."

Jongin fears for the worst because he knows someone is going to tell on Kyungsoo. He’s suddenly being tugged away from the patio by a fuming Kyungsoo.

"We're leaving. Drive me home."  
  
Jongin has no other choice but to obey.  
  
*

Jongin double-checks the lock on the front door as he follows Kyungsoo towards the kitchen. He also tries to stop himself from shaking because he doesn’t know what he is afraid of. Jongin can only hope both of them are going to be safe.

"Kyungsoo-ah, don’t you think, um,” he breathes softly, hoping Kyungsoo doesn’t get offended, "don't you think you over did it? The police are going to find you now..."

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything for a while before he is getting up from his seat and walkling towards his book bag where he takes out a laptop. He opens it up and begins to type in a bunch of codes into a black screen at rapid speed.

Jongin comes up behind the smaller and sits beside him on the floor. "What are you doing?"

Kyungsoo ignores his boyfriend and reaches for his phone. "Call Junmyeon hyung and put him on speaker. He owes me a favor."

Jongin frowns but does as he is told. The line rings for a few seconds before someone answers yelling, " _Doh Kyungsoo you fucking idiot! What the fuck is wrong with that sick head of yours? How could you kill someone in public?!_ "

"Yeah yeah, that fuck face deserved it for messing with me all these years. Anyway, help me hack into the school's system and delete Jongin's and I records. I'm packing my shit and getting out of this place."

"Why Jongin?"

"He's my boyfriend."

Junmyeon sighs heavily, " _I'm doing this for you only because you killed that asshole_."

"Thanks, hyung."

Jongin ends the call and turns to his boyfriend. "Aren't you going to get caught if you hack into the system?"

Kyungsoo smiles for the first time in the whole day. "No, hyung. I'm hidden from all of their high technology. Don't worry."

Jongin feels a shiver shoot down his spine when Kyungsoo smiles and pats his head like a child.

Jongin can only bring the clothes he has at Kyungsoo's house because they don’t have time to get the rest. They need to go to the airport now.

During the journey to the airport, Jongin's mind stops and he starts to think everything over. He’s never going to see his family again. 

Kyungsoo pets Zipper behind his ears and kisses him goodbye on the nose with a promise of seeing each other in a few hours.

After giving in their luggage, Kyungsoo adjusts the bag on his shoulders and grabs Jongin's hand to drag the boy towards gate F18. "Come on, hyung, the lady is waiting for us with our tickets. Say goodbye to our home."

When they get there the lady at the desk gives Kyungsoo a secretive smile and leans in to whisper into his ear, "Mr. Kim called me and asked me to print out these tickets for you and your boyfriend. Don't worry, you two will be safe."

Kyungsoo nods as he walks through the hallway leading to the private plane with Jongin behind him.

When they are finally seated, Kyungsoo turns to look at his boyfriend. "Hyung, are you regretting getting with me? You look like you don't want to be here. You can go if you'd like."

Of course, Kyungsoo isn't stupid. He knows Jongin isn’t going anywhere.

"No!" Jongin accidentally says a little too loud. "I'm not regretting anything. Everything just feels so unreal but I'm okay, as long as I am with you." Jongin nods his head to ensure himself while reaching for Kyungsoo's hand.

"You will be okay, hyung," Kyungsoo leans in to kiss him on the lips.

Kyungsoo finally has his pet all for himself.  
  
No one will know and Jongin definitely can’t run away.

 


End file.
